In order to increase energy efficiency, many newly constructed dwellings are insulated to substantially prevent release of heated air from the interior of the dwelling. Such air-tight dwellings may have insufficient ventilation, resulting in unacceptably high humidity levels and potentially dangerous concentrations of gases, such as formaldehyde and radon. Accordingly, if natural ventilation of the dwelling is insufficient, building codes in some jurisdictions require installation of mechanical ventilators.